


Tied on the End of a String

by UtopiaPlanitia



Series: On a string [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Attempt at Humor, Canon Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprisonment, POV Armitage Hux, Praise Kink, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Spy Armitage Hux, Touch-Starved, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopiaPlanitia/pseuds/UtopiaPlanitia
Summary: Armitage Hux is rescued by the Resistance and soon finds himself in a situation he is not entirely prepared for.He is convinced that everything could be fine if Rose Tico would just stop talking to his cat!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: On a string [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746289
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Resistance had rescued and captured him, Hux's days had all started with the same special form of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a microfic I posted on Twitter - my first ever try at writing anything that isn't non-fiction. Next chapters were posted on Twitter, too, but I rewrote them a little.  
> Fair warning - I don't have a beta reader, and English is not my first language.

After the Resistance had rescued and captured him, Hux's days had all started with the same special form of torture.  
  
“Good morning beautiful! Looking so handsome again, such a pretty ginger colour!  
I could pet you all day, so fluffy. Look at you and your lovely green eyes!”  
  
Hux gritted his teeth as he felt a blush rise on his too pale cheeks. He'd never thought he'd sink this low — being jealous of his own kriffing cat sidling around his jailer's legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very welcome, I can't improve if I don't get honest opinions, so please - don't hold back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux lowered his head to hide his flushed face and watched Commander Rose Tico through his lashes. Tico gently scratched the top of Millicent's head, the cat shamelessly leaning into the caress, emitting a low purr. He scoffed when he saw the traces of old oil stains on the Commander's deceptively delicate looking hands — she'd better not leave any traces on Millicent's fur! Dirty rebels, with their soft voices and too nice smiles and... No! He managed to suppress these treacherous thoughts almost as soon as they entered his brain, giving his head a barely perceptible shake.

  
  
His existence was at last acknowledged when Tico raised herself to her diminutive height: “I brought you some treats for Millie. Oh, and your breakfast!” Sitting on his cot with his back to the wall, he watched her push a tablet with the usual ration bar, a thermos and a little box through the slot at the bottom of his transparisteel cell. It doubled as a cat door for Millicent, displaying a disturbing lack of hygiene standards.

  
He got up anyway, reaching down to pick up the tablet, internally cursing when he felt the back of his too small shirt lift up. Straightening up, he caught a flash of colour on Tico's face. What had she to be embarrassed about? He was the one having to listen to her sweet-talking to his cat, parading around in a too tight short-sleeved shirt and loose pants, hair flopping around his head and a few days worth of stubble on his face. He hadn't felt this self-conscious about his appearance for years, feeling almost naked without his hair gel and uniform. Only his black leather gloves were still in his possession, a reminder of his former life. They looked way out of place with the rest of his shabby clothing, but they at least gave him one more layer he could hide behind.

  
  
Tico seemed to make an effort to get a hold of herself and addressed him with the same question as every day: “Are you ready to cooperate yet? You do remember that you own us your life, don't you?” Hux knew this conversation almost by heart now. Tico would remind him that his loyalty was misplaced, he didn't own anything to First Order which almost succeeded in killing him and throwing him out like garbage.

  
  
His mind flashed back to that day. The pain after Pryde had shot him in the chest, making Hux fly across the bridge. The effort it had taken him not to show he was still breathing under his Beskar vest, lying still when he was dragged away and thrown down a trash compactor. Hux still felt an echo of the pain after the drop, how his whole body had hurt, his wounds slowly bleeding out. He remembered scrambling for his subspace transceiver and how he had made one last desperate call over the secure line to his contact in the Resistance. When his call had been answered, it brought him one last bright shining spark of hope. Then that spark, too, was consumed by Darkness, and Hux knew no more before groggily waking up in the Resistance's medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the last two sentences is taken, slightly changed, right from the TROS novel, and this is how that part should have ended...  
> Any feedback, good or bad, would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

When he came to, Hux kept his eyes carefully closed. His head hurt and his mouth felt parched. It took him a moment to take in the surrounding sounds, the beeping of medical equipment, the creaking joints of a nearby droid in desperate need of some oil and a low rumbling sound that he thought he'd never hear again. He wasn't able to help himself, his eyes flew open, and he turned his head to make sure it really was his beloved Millicent purring. And there she was, eyes closed, contentedly being held on the lap of the woman who had so viciously bitten his finger on the Supremacy.

“You! Unhand my cat at once!“ was what he tried to get out, but all he managed was an outraged noise not much different from Millicent coughing up a hairball. The finger biter didn't wait for him to get his voice back, handing him a glass of water while starting to speak.

“You're awake at last — good! We got you out right on time, you wouldn't have made it much longer,” the woman told him, “and I made sure that we got Millicent out, too. I know how much she means to you.”

Sipping the water, he narrowed his eyes at her while contemplating how she would know that. He was pretty sure that Millicent was one of his better kept secrets. Her voice did sound oddly familiar, though, he was sure he would be able to place it if only his head didn't hurt so much.

“We didn't have time for introductions the last time we met in person,“ she pulled a face at the euphemism. “My name is Rose Tico. You might know me better as 'Everlily'.”  
“Oh,” well, that certainly explained the familiarity. “You are my contact. I guess I should be glad after all that you and the traitor managed to escape,” Hux sniffed at the unwelcome idea. Tico gave him an unimpressed look before handing over Millicent for him to hold.

Never had Hux been more glad that his communications with the Resistance had taken a turn over time than at this moment, carefully cradling the cat to his bandaged chest. It had been more and more easy to talk to the soft female voice. First, when a safe channel had been established, he'd kept the communiqués to a necessary minimum. Soon, their talks became longer, more personal. It had felt liberating, confessing his sins to the faceless voice without her judging him, telling her private things he'd never shared with anyone before. He'd talked about growing up with his abusive father, his increasing frustration with Ren and Pryde and his love for his pet. It had probably been a tactic — coddle him up, make him talk more, get more information out of him. He hadn't cared. Listening to her laughter when he recounted Millicent's antics gave him a warm aching feeling in his breast he couldn't get enough of. Hux couldn't remember a time when he'd anyone to laugh with him, and not about him.

He knew that without these intimate talks, Millicent wouldn't be with him. The relief of seeing his cat saved had turned sour shortly after. To his eternal shame, he'd developed a subliminal feeling of jealousy, cursing his own vanity that had made him choose a pet that shared his colouring. Hux had tried to suppress his inappropriate longing to hear Tico say that his green eyes were “the prettiest” and for her to express the wish to pet his ginger hair. It felt undignified to have such ridiculous feelings.

He had been woefully unprepared for a situation like this. All his life, his experiences with intimate relationships had all been rather clinical, a few fumbles in the dark at the academy and two or three short affairs later when he'd got his command. Nothing ever got serious, and the notion of romance never tempted him.

The only way he knew how to cope with his unwelcome feelings was to close himself of, to a point where he refused to talk to Tico at all. Which brought him back to the moment — Tico had finished her little speech and was looking expectantly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everlily is a type of flower in SW, so it was sort of fitting.  
> Fun fact - took me about an hour to come up with a code name for Hux, which I never used. Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the "GingerRose Week 2020", which finally gave me the motivation to finish this story. The theme for day 4 is "Millicent".

“Give up, Commander. I have given all I had to give. There's nothing more to say. Move along.”

He lowered his eyes, determined to keep his silence, hoping she would leave for the day.

“We could still use your help. Ren is still out there. Emperor Palpatine is back, however the heck that happened.”

Hux had asked himself the same question ever since Ren had come back with the impossible news. The whole force mumbo jumbo could kiss his scrawny ass, but the danger was too real to ignore. He hadn't wasted years of his life so a Sith mummy could become ruler of the galaxy! But he would not give in without, well, resistance. If Tico wanted something from him, she had to give something back.

“Alright. I'll tell you what I know, even if it's not much. I have only one condition — leave my cat alone.” “Millie?” Tico looked upset. “I thought she liked me. We cuddle on my bed every night before she comes back here. She has such soft fur, I could really pet her for hours. And those soulful green eyes...”

Oh, no. Here she went again. Her eyes got that dreamy look again. The one in which he was in danger of drowning if he wasn't careful. He reminded himself that that look was not for him and clenched his fists while his face flushed with anger. And it was anger, not something else, thank you very much!

“Stop it! No more talks about pretty green eyes! No more handsome ginger, no more petting and cuddling and pressing her to your bosom and whatever else nonsense you like to sprout!”

“Oh. So, it's not Millicent who doesn't like my touch. I see — she is your only companion, and it looks like I'm taking her away from you. That was never my intention.”

He avoided looking into Tico's now distraught face and pushed out a “yes”. That was good enough. No need to burden her with the truth.

Tico visibly pulled herself together, straightening her shapeless overall so that her bosom was visible under the fabric. His mouth suddenly felt dry.

“Fine. If that's what it takes, I agree. I'll... get something to write down what you have to say.”

Looking dejected, she turned on her heel and walked to the door. Her steps got slower and slower until she came to a full stop. What was it now? Suddenly she turned and came back with determined steps.

“Wait a minute. The thing that upsets you is not me petting Millicent, but talking about it. What was that — that nonsense I like to sprout, pretty green eyes, pressing her to my bosom. Hux — are you, by any chance, jealous? Of Millicent?”

He felt embarrassment shooting through his whole body. Quick, he had to think of an excuse! His normally so precise brain seemed to have stopped working. He couldn't bring himself to make a sound.

“You know I care for you, don't you? I have never said it out loud since you became our prisoner, but our conversations had become very important to me.” She stepped even closer to the cell. “It wasn't easy to reconcile the man I thought I knew with reality, but I know what your innermost self is like. I didn't want to crowd you with my feelings because you were so defensive towards me. I suppose I should have said something — but it's not too late.”

She pushed the door mechanism and entered his cell. He drove up from his cot as she came towards him.

“What are you doing? I could try to escape at any moment.”

“But you won't,” she confidently answered. “If you do,” she touched his cheek gently, “I can't do that. Or this.” Her second hand came up to join the other in caressing his face before it slipped into his hair. Hux's breath hitched before he gave a soft sigh. His body melted towards her, he felt utterly powerless under her tender touch. She went on stroking his head.

“So soft. Softer even than Millie's fur. And could I please see those beautiful green eyes?”

He hadn't realized that he had closed them. Tentatively, he raised his eyelids and looked at her. There it was again — that gentle look on her face. Only this time he was the one receiving it. He gave a full body-shudder, awed by how much her touch affected him. Did Millicent feel like this all the time? No wonder she was so insistent on getting her daily dose of pampering.

“So that's what it takes to get you to open up.” Coldness entered him, and he tried to straighten up and free himself from her grip. She held on firmly.

“I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous and thought it was a good idea to lighten the mood with a dumb joke. I can't promise to never hurt you, but I wouldn't knowingly do that to you.”

He had to be sure, “So this isn't some kind of elaborate new interrogation technique? First drive the prisoner half out of their mind with sweet words, then grill them for information?”

“By flattering the prisoner's pet? Not even the Resistance is that depraved. We do have standards, just so you know,” Tico smiled at him, still holding his face. He'd stopped withdrawing from her a while ago, and let himself relax against her once more.

“I'm glad to hear that, I guess.” He bent over her and rested his forehead against hers.

She looked at him unblinkingly, her eyes sliding across his face. Whatever she had found there prompted her to stand on her tiptoes, wrap her arms around his neck and push her soft lips onto his. His eyes closed again and he clung to her waist. As she gave a soft little sigh, Hux let the tip of his tongue slide between her lips to get a taste. Sweet and heady, he could get addicted to it. When her tongue touched his, he was gone for good and picked her up by her bottom. Tico..., no, not Tico, Rose wrapped her legs around him and caressed his face again while they kissed deeply.

Suddenly an embarrassed cough sounded behind them. Hux almost let Rose fall, but succeeded in letting her slide down his body, which didn't do the situation in his lower parts any favours. FN-2187 stood sheepishly in the doorway, avoiding their eyes. “The alarm was triggered because the door was unlocked for so long. Rose? You all right?”

“Never felt better, but thanks for your concern, Finn. I'll be along in a bit.” The former stormtrooper gave a tense nod and left the room. Rose turned to Hux again, beautiful with her sparkling eyes and reddened cheeks. “That was — unexpected. Unexpectedly good, to be perfectly clear.” She sighed, “I don't want to, but I have to leave — soothe some shaken minds, I guess. But don't worry — I haven't forgotten the part about my bosom and how you'd like to take Millie's place.”

“I never said that. Dr. Kalonia should take a look at your ears, they don't seem to be working right.”

She laughed, and as she walked away, she let his fingers run over her hand before closing the cell door behind her.

“Oh. Commander Tico. Rose. Before I forget — I'm feeling generous.” She looked at him questioningly. “I will answer the questions that you have. And I think I can allow my cat to be bothered some more. Every now and then.”

“That's very kind. I appreciate the gesture. Thank you, Armitage.” She went out of the door, rolling her eyes but with a smile on her face. He watched her retreating back until the door closed again with a pneumatic hiss.

Millicent chose that moment to enter through the cat flap. Where were the treats Rose had brought? It would appear that Millie deserved them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many times I rewrote this last part. In the end, I started again from scratch - I have the original 4th chapter saved. It's narrated from Rose's perspective, from the moment the Resistance learns that Hux is the spy. I'm not sure if it will ever see the light of day, but please let me know if you would be interested!  
> I still don't have a beta reader, so feel free to point out any mistakes you find, please!


End file.
